


Mending a Broken Arsonist's Heart

by AgelessWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Snart is going to fix it, Leo is a softer Len, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mick doesn't understand, Mostly Leo POV, Or try to, Protective Mick Rory, canon character death, canon-divergent, mick is mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: Leo Snart can see Mick Rory is in pain and hurting about something, and he knows from his experiences with his own Michael Rory that getting him to open up will be like pulling teeth. Unfortunately for Mick, Leo is a very patient man, and he always has a plan.Of course, his plan involves separating from his (unofficial) husband, Ray, for a while, but Ray is an understanding man. (One of his most attractive traits.)





	1. Prologue: Someone Needs Closure

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how the crossover moments between Mick and Leo should've went down and my predictions for how future episodes with Leo will go.
> 
> I know I have other works I should be working on, but this has been bugging me.

Prologue: Someone Needs Closure

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Saving the other Earthers was great. Thrilling. Exciting. And getting to show off his weapon and Ray’s incredible talents (non-bedroom related) was so much fun. Too bad Ollie or Captain Lance didn’t seem to appreciate his efforts.

            And The Flash… Leo was jealous. He needed a suit like that. One that hugged him better than his parka. (Though loved the feel of the fur against his neck. The gun got so chilly.)

            Of course, the real trouble happened when they got Earth-1. First, they had to save the Earth-38 version of the General. (Apparently she was good on this earth? Whatever. Aliens on his side was the best feeling.)

            And Leo ran into him. Michael Rory. Alive and in person. All the feelings he thought he’d dealt with rushing back.

            But this Michael… He looked older. Tired. (Upset. Angry. Hurting.) This Michael didn’t see him though, already half-way onto the ship called the WaveRider. (A real time-ship/space ship! Leo was so excited. His inner child was screaming.)

            --------

            After making sure Ray was fine and set up helping Mr. Terrific and Captain Lance, Leo decided to find Michael. The woman with the animal totem, Amaya, directed him to the kitchen. He grinned. Nothing had changed it seemed. No matter the version, Michael Rory had a heart in his stomach.

            “Hello, friend. How are you feeling?” He asked, walking into the kitchen. This Michael’s eyes widened, hurt more apparent. Then it was gone, replaced by disbelief and anger as he shook his head, hitting it.

            “You’re not real. You’re not real. You’re…. You’re a… Hallunication.” Leo frowned. Why was this Michael in so much pain?

            “You mean, hallucination? I assure you, I’m real. I’m from Earth-X. Leo Snart. At your service.” Leo tried to smile, sitting beside Michael.

            He growled. “You ain’t him. Go away.”             

            “Michael… I just… Wanted to know what you were like… On this earth.” This Michael snarled and shook his head.

            “My. Name. Is. Mick. Mick Rory.” He gave a twisted smile and Leo felt slightly worried. His Michael had only smiled that way when he knew he was going to be up against the Nazis…. Or when he’d thought of some twisted joke.

            “You wanna know about me, Leo?” Michael, Mick, asked. The name popped.

            “Yes. I do.” Leo felt concerned. “What happened to you?”

            “Let’s see… I burned my family alive. Went to juvie. Been in and out of prison ever since for theft, arson, murder, drunken disorderly, assault, and slew of other charges. I’m a crook. A thief.” He snarled. “And my Leonard Snart…? We called him Len and he was the best damned thief of them all. You? You’ll never be him.” And with that, Mick threw the bottle, watching the glass break as he stormed off.

            Leo sat there, stunned. His Michael hadn’t had the best relationship with his father, that was true, but to kill them? He shook his head. So much was different, but so much was the same. This Mick… He had looked at him the way Michael had. Spoke of his Len the way Michael had spoken of him.

            He closed his eyes. He needed to speak to Ray. Needed to explain the situation. To explain how he could help, even after this was over.

            Leo Snart’s Micahel Rory had suicidal and self-destructive tendencies and this Mick Rory… He seemed to have a similar mindset (though more violent). Michael’s death had been… More or less suicide. Mick seemed… To be headed in the same direction, and Leo would be damned if he let another Michael Rory perish.

            Mind made up, Leo Snart stood and went to search for Ray. They were partners, they needed to discuss such big plans. But after that, he would work with Mick Rory. He would find out why he was in the state he was and he would fix it. All for the memory of his own Michael Rory.


	2. Chapter One: I'm Staying Put

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slur here. And I apologize if I didn't put the right name for the prayer. I tried to find it on Google but... I'm hoping I found the right one.

Chapter One: I’m Staying Put

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Leo made his way into a lab-like area. The ship was so large and had so many turns… He almost didn’t know where to find Ray.

            Thankfully, the AI, Gideon, was more than willing to help him find his dear, sweet, Ray.

            Speaking of, Ray was deep in conversation with two men. One was black and wearing a strange mask, the other tall and white. (Good looking, but not his type. Seemed too… Bouncy… Like an untrained guard dog.)

            “Ray… Can we talk…?” Leo asked, purring his words. He glanced at the other two men. “Alone… Unless you wish to pay…” He gave a wink. “But the show’s not cheap.” The tall puppy flushed and the other man stuttered.

            Ray laughed, loud and melodious. “Relax guys, Leo’s just messing around. He loves to see how long it takes to get reactions out of people.” Leo pouted and huffed. How dare Ray give away his secrets to these strangers? Idiot. (But a beautiful idiot.)

            “Ray… That’s not nice. You shouldn’t out me like that.” Leo draped himself over the shorter man, glancing at the other two. “All joking aside, fellows, I do need to talk to my husband. Alone.”

            “Husband? You’re… Sorry… I just… I knew your doppelganger… And while he was… Something… He wasn’t exactly…. Gay.” The tall man spoke. The black man slowly started backing away, as if something bad was about to happen.

            “Gay? No. I’m not gay. Ray is…” Leo clarified. “I’m…. Something else. Not quite bisexual like your Captain Lance…. But… I’m not strictly into men or women.” He looked at Ray. “But I’m crazy about this guy. You could say he’s… the light of my life.” He grinned.

            Ray rolled his eyes. He’d heard every bad pun before. “Leo… You’re getting cheesy again.”

            The other men nodded slowly.

            “We’ll just… Go… Find us when you’re ready to talk shop again, Ray…” The black man spoke, walking out. Leo could still hear them sputtering about what had happened. (His other counterpart… What had he been like?)

            Ray kissed his cheek, drawing him out. “So what is it you wanted to talk about?”

            “When we defeat them…. Are we going directly back to our Earth...? Or are we going to stick around awhile?” Leo asked.

            “I want to leave. I mean…. It would be nice to see my family again… But they probably think I’m dead by now. And I don’t want to stick around here knowing what’s going on at our Earth. And…” Ray swallowed, worried. About what?

            “When I first left home… Here… I didn’t exactly leave on good terms with my parents. I had just come out and… My dad had told me he…. Didn’t want a ‘faggot’ son. I… I left. And I don’t think I want to go back.” Ray answered. Leo hugged him close, nuzzling his neck.

            His poor, beautiful Ray. How could his family been so cruel…?

            “That’s… I’m sorry, Ray…” He swallowed. “But I want to stay. Just for a little while.” He felt Ray tense.

            “Why?”

            “They… Have a Michael...” He was cut off.

            “So that’s it? You… Want to see this world’s Michael? Is that it?” Ray asked. He wasn’t exactly hurt, but he wasn’t thrilled. Leo pulled Ray back to him, close.

            “Raymond Terrill Snart… You are the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. Do you really think I’d jeopardize that for a maybe-version of a man I once knew?” Leo asked.

            “You loved him.”

            “Yes. Michael was my first love. Yes. I hated it when he died and I felt like a part of me had died too… But… The reason I want to stay isn’t because I want to try and rekindle something like that with this Michael, it’s because I want to help him.” Leo kissed Ray.

            After everything they had been through together, it still amazed him that this beautiful and intelligent man was so afraid to lose him. Him. A Jewish and queer man who had murdered his own father. (Who could want him? His own father didn’t want him… How could anyone else?)

            “Help him how?” Ray asked. His tone indicated he was getting more okay with the idea...

            “Something happened to this world’s version of me… I mean, we’ve heard about him but we’ve not met him. And this earth’s Michael, who prefers being called Mick, is hurting because of whatever happened to his Leonard. I don’t know if they had a falling out or if he… if he died… But it’s obvious he hasn’t dealt with the grief yet and it’s effecting him. Ray, you should’ve seen how he was drinking… You should’ve seen the burns on his arms.” Leo felt his heart break just talking about it.

            “He was so pitiful and sad and angry… He needs someone to help him process. And… If what caused his pain happened to wear my face… I’m hoping he can get closure by saying whatever he needs to say to me… Or hit me. Or whatever it is he needs to do to get closure. I wish I could have had that closure when Michael died. Instead I had to deal with it in other ways… But I dealt with it. I’m better and happier than I’ve ever been. I just… Want the same for this world’s Michael.” Leo explained.

            Ray sighed, leaning into his taller husband. “You’re such a good man… No wonder I married you.” Ray pulled him down for a kiss. “Okay. If we make it through getting rid of the Nazis on this Earth… You can stay long enough to help their Michael… But then you come home to me. Got it?”

            Leo grinned, pulling him close. “I got it. Home to you.” His grin got bigger. “Maybe we’ll even be able to make our vows official this time? I mean, don’t get me wrong, our ceremony was beautiful and General Schott knows how to officiate… But I want something lawfully binding.”

            “You and me both.” Ray kissed him again. And again. And again. Trailing kisses… This could be fun. (Was it still the mile-high club if you were in a spaceship instead of an airplane?)

            A knock at the lab door had caused both men to pull away to rearrange their shirts. Captain Lance walked in, a solemn look on her face. “What’s wrong?” Ray asked.

            “Stein’s dead. He… He just died.” Her voice was soft, cracking. Leo felt his heart drop.

            “Stein… was he Jewish?” Leo asked.

            “Yeah… Why?” Leo swallowed.

            “Where is he? I… I want to say a prayer with his spirit… I…” He swallowed again. “I’m Jewish. And… I don’t know about this Earth… but on my Earth there are certain… protocols and prayers and… I’d like to share….?” Leo asked. Sara nodded, leading him to the infirmary.

            -----

            A young black man was laying over the body, full body sobs escaping. (Jax. His name was Jax.)

            Stein was an older man, laid down. Leo walked over, slow and steady, not wanting to scare the younger man. Jax looked at him, teary-eyed. “Why are…?”

            “Shh… I’m here as a man of the same faith. To show respect and help guide him home. Or wish him a good journey Home.” Leo spoke softly. He looked to Stein, gently closing the man’s eyes.

            He began to speak a Hebrew prayer, the El Malei Rachamim. His eyes closed as he recited the words, tears flowing. Leo didn’t know this man, but he remembered saying these words at his baby sister’s funeral when she was 7-years-old, and again at Michael’s funeral just a few years back.

            He remembered his baby sister most… How she’d died by their father’s hands… (No. Not quite his hands. By his hand and piece of glass.)

            He remembered how her throat was slit, just for mentioning that Shabbat was coming up. Just for being a kid…

            And Leo remembered preparing his father’s food that night… Slipping in the arsenic… No one cared though. Lewis Snart wasn’t the best man… Just loyal to the Reich.

            Arms wrapped around him as he finished, anchoring him into the present. Ray. His sweet Ray. His guiding light.

            He placed a comforting hand on Jax, making the man look at him. “I’m… I’m going to tell you just like someone once told me… What happened here… To Stein…? It wasn’t your fault. You survived. You’re a fighter. And you will see the rest of this through.” He pulled the man close for a hug before Ray pulled him away.

            Once out in the hallway, he pulled Ray close, feeling tears fall. “You still thinking of her?” Ray whispered.

            “Every day… She’d be in her thirties now… If she’d lived… If I’d been a better protector…” Ray kissed him, pushing the tears away.

            “You did all you could. And you got her a proper burial, Leo. You made it so you could fight the regime and get freedom back. We’re going to make things right.” Ray kissed him again, and Leo felt lighter, as if Ray’s light had touched him and warmed him up.

            “Thank you. Thank you.” Leo gave a weak smile, pushing away the rest of the tears. “I need to talk to Captain Lance… About when I stay… About Mick… I… I’m going to help him, Ray. I’m not going to let… Let him become more self-destructive. There’s been so much death already…”

            Ray kissed him again, cutting him off. (He had a bad habit of rambling and this was Ray’s nice way of telling him to shut up.) “Sara should be near the gym area… That’s not too far off.” He placed his forehead against Leo’s. “And remember, you’re mine.”

            Leo grinned. “I’ll never be able to forget that.”

            -----

            Captain Lance, Sara, was agile. And angry if her strikes toward the dummy meant anything. (She just lost a member of her team. Of course she was angry.) “Captain Lance! Ms. Lance! Can I speak with you?”

            Lance looked at him, frowning. “What do you want, Leo?”

            “To talk about staying, even after this is all over. Nothing permanent, mind you, but I wanted to… Check in and assist one of your teammates… I feel like they need some help.” Leo explained.

            “You taking about Jax… Or Rory?” She asked.

            “Rory. Mick. He… Reminds me of someone I knew… My version of… Mick… If you will. My Mick died in a fire. It was a suicide mission. He knew it, I knew it, and our General knew it. But the bomb had to be placed and we got rid of a bunch of true criminals like that. But we got rid of Michael too. Broke my heart. But I pieced it back together. I got help.” Leo started off.

            “But your Mick… His actions scream out for help… Yet I don’t think he’s getting it. And I noticed I don’t have my… Other half… here. What happened to your Leonard Snart and your Mick Rory? I want to know so I can help.” Leo noticed the woman’s demeanor change. She seemed smaller than normal. Sad. (Angry at herself?)

            “It’s a long story. But… I guess I could give you a quick rundown.” She took a breath. “Our Leonard Snart was a thief. A master thief. And a villain by the name of Captain Cold. His partner in crime was Mick Rory, Heatwave.” Lance started.

            “They joined the WaveRider like the rest of us. Fought with us and sometimes against us. And our first adventure ended with Len blowing himself up to save the rest of us, Mick specifically. There were rumors on the ship about how close the two were, but I got a real feeling of how close when Len kissed Mick before… He knocked him out and took his place with the Oculus. A sort of bomb slash puppet master machine. Had me run out with Mick, to save him.”

            Leo felt his heart sink. So here, he was dead… And Mick… Oh poor Mick. “Did he get help?”

            “Not… Exactly… We didn’t think… He seemed fine… Drank more… Stayed in his room more… But I thought he was fine. We thought he was fine. We even…” She paused. “We even made some jokes about him, jokes we realized weren’t good or kind.” She pushed her hair back.

            “Mick betrayed us last year, because we betrayed him first. He… He needed us to be there for him and we blew it so he joined a group of villains because they had a younger version of… Len… You… working with them. If we had treated him better, it wouldn’t have happened.” Leo felt appalled.

            “And you call yourselves heroes?” Leo asked. “How dare you? Picking on someone who’s down? Who just lost someone close to them? And you call yourselves heroes? That’s… That’s something the Reich would do!” Leo felt himself shake.

            “It wasn’t… We didn’t think…”

            “No. You didn’t. I don’t know much else about my counterpart, but I have a feeling if he were alive still, the rest of your team wouldn’t be. Because if anyone had messed with my Michael that way… Or hell, if anyone messes with my Ray….” Leo shook his head. “I’m going to stick around after this little escapade. Okay? And I’m going to try and give your Mick something none of you other heroes did.”

            “Which is?” Lance asked, soft spoken. Ashamed. (Good.)

            “Closure. Help. I’m going to get him in a better headspace.” Leo gave a smile. “Before I joined the freedom fighters, I wanted to be a therapist. Help people with issues. I can help Mick.”

            “And what does… Ray say about it?”

            “My husband is an understanding person.” Leo smiled at Lance’s confusion.

            “I didn’t think it was legal to….”

            “It’s not. It was an unofficial wedding at our base. General Schott presided and Red Tornado was our best man. We exchanged badges.” Leo opened the front of his parka, showing the golden badge on the inside. “It’s Ray’s symbol. He has mine. Adorable isn’t it?”

            Captain Lance gave a saddened smile. “It is.” Leo sighed.

            “So… Where’s Mick’s room? I want to talk to him… He’s surely heard about Stein by now and… I want to talk to him.”

            “His room is down the hall… Be safe…”

            ------

            Leo knocked on the door. No answer. He frowned, noting the scanner. Maybe…

            He took off his gloves, pressing his hand to the scanner. The door opened, and Leo entered.

            Mick was asleep, laying on a bed. Memorabilia all around him. (He’d said he was a thief…)

            There was a rat in a cage near the bed, the animal staring at him. The name plate read “Axel”. (Cute.)

            He glanced at Mick, noting the man was clutching something… A parka… Very similar to his… Leo felt his heart break.

            There was a picture on the desk. Three people. Mick, a man who shared Leo’s face (though older and with less laugh lines), and a young woman with dark hair.

            “Get out of my room!” he heard a growl. Leo turned to see Mick, sitting on the edge of the bed, anger in his eyes.

            “I knocked… You didn’t answer.” Leo said, trying to play off his innocence. “I was worried.”

            “I don’t care. Get out. Go back to wherever the hell you came from!” Mick glanced at him and then the picture. “Leave.”

            “Why are you so against me?” Leo asked. “I’ve done nothing to you.”

            “You!” Mick growled. “You confuse me! You look like him! But you’re not! You’re… You’re too wrong! Too soft, too… You’re not Leonard! You’re not the right Leonard!” Mick seemed trapped, angrier.

            “Mick…”

            “No. I’m not going to get all gushy and tell you my feelings just because you have his face! It’s not right! You’re not right!” Mick stood, storming out and pushing past Leo. The rat, Axel squeaked, harsh and loud, like it was chastising him.

            (Didn’t go according to plan… But Michael was never easy to plan for…)

            Leo walked out of the room, Ray at the door. “What’s going on? I heard Mick swearing as he left. Something about you being too mushy?”

            Leo draped himself over Ray. “He’s one of those toxic masculine types… He doesn’t like to talk about his feelings because he thinks it makes him weak. Little does he realize that he did talk a little bit about his feelings anyway. Even if it was just an angry outburst about how I’m not _his_ Leonard Snart so I’m obviously not the right one.”

            “He’s sort of right. You’re not right for him because you’re not HIS Leonard. You’re my Leo.” Ray kissed his cheek. Leo laughed.

            “True. But it’s sort of progress… I’m hoping if I stay and continue talking to him, he’ll eventually break down and we can have a conversation.” Leo grinned. “And then we can have him getting better and I can come home to you.”

            Ray nuzzled Leo. “Sounds like a plan.” He pulled away, abrupt. “Speaking of plans. I came to get you… We’re all meeting at the cockpit… Captain Lance and the Flash want to discuss how we’re going to beat our enemies.”

            “Let’s go. I need to be there and make sure they don’t get us all blown to Kingdom Come.” Leo shook his head. (And he’d once considered General Schott to be incompetent. Yeesh.)


	3. Chapter Two: How Things Go Down

Chapter Two: How Things Go Down

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Leo watched as the Flash and Captain Lance explained their plans. They seemed like… Sound ideas actually. Which was refreshing.

            Of course, that was when Fűhrer decided to show his face. He made an offer for the other Oliver, Ollie. Hand over Supergirl, and they would leave. (A damned and dirty lie.)

            Ollie and the others didn’t take the bait, instead ready to jump into action. Leo was so on board for bashing Nazis.

            -------

            Leo fired a group, the man who could turn into Steel was by his side, bashing in skulls. Ray, his beloved Ray, was up above, glowing and firing. Beautiful

            He felt someone staring at him… Steel man. Instead of being self-conscious, he grinned. “Little known fact, I created these goggles, not just to complement my weapon, but so I could see Ray in all his glowing glory. What can I say, I’m a sap.”

            Steel man just shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe Leo was real. (Oh, he was real alright. And he was sticking around.)

            A flame caught his attention and he swore. Mick was spraying fire amongst the soldiers. He wasn’t just melting their weapons either. He was… He was frying them.

            “HEY!” Leo called out. “You can’t just roast people! Due process exists! They deserve a trial!” Leo called out. Mick growled at him.

            “The Leonard Snart I knew would be making ice sculptures out these Nazi Pigs.” He snarled. “Besides, ain’t no one gonna miss them. They’re just Nazis.”

            Had they not been in the midst of battle, Leo would have allowed himself to be stunned. Instead he just gave a sympathetic look and went back to fighting. They’d talk about Mick’s lack of regard for life later.

            Much later.

            -------

            An explosion caught his eye. (Did it happen?) It happened. Overgirl… The General… Was dead. No more general. No more evil aliens hanging over his head.

            He wanted to shout for joy, to celebrate. Instead, the others began to disperse, mentioning in passing about Martin Stein’s funeral.

            No celebration. That was fine. He could deal with that.

            -------

            He and Ray had followed Cisco and Barry to STAR Labs. “You sure you don’t want to stay?” Leo whispered to Ray. “I’d make it worth your while.” He teased.

            Ray chuckled. “I gotta go. Besides, you’ll be home soon enough. And then we can do whatever you want.” Leo gave a smirk.

            “Whatever I want huh? I’ll be thinking of that…”

            Cisco and Barry turned to them as they entered into the place they called the Breach Room. Or speed lab.

            “So gentlemen, you ready to go home?” Cisco asked.

            “I am.” Ray looked at Leo, kissing him again. “I’m gonna miss you.” Barry frowned.

            “Miss him…?” Leo grinned.

            “I’m staying for a bit… With the Legends. And then I’ll go home to my love.” He nuzzled Ray before pulling away and going to hug Barry.

            “It’s been a pleasure working with you.” He purred.

            “Thanks. Been great working with you too.” Barry chuckled, nervous. Leo wanted to laugh. He loved messing with people.

            He pulled away as Cisco came closer. “Alright, so I’m gonna open a breach, Ray you just walk through… and poof. You’re on Earth Nazi.” Ray frowned.

            “Please don’t call it that.”

            “Sorry. Earth-X.” Cisco gave a sheepish smile before opening the breach. (Such incredible power… How did he do it?)

            Ray turned to Leo, kissing him again. “Be safe… Okay? I don’t want anything happening to you.” Leo pulled him close.

            “I’ll be okay. Promise.” Another kiss. Damn goodbyes were hard. How did people do it?!

            “um… Guys… I… Have something I think would be… Beneficial…” Cisco walked up, shy, unsure. (Probably felt weird for watching.)

            He handed a device to both men, a weird looking radio. “You can communicate between Earths with it… And between times…” Cisco spoke. “I thought it’d help with your… Separation.” Leo grinned and pulled Cisco into a hug. “Um….”

            “Oh Cisco you’re brilliant! I could kiss you. I won’t. I’m happily married. But I could.” Leo squeezed before pulling away. Cisco gawked.

            “You… Hugged me.” Leo frowned.

            “I know my counterpart wasn’t the nicest man…. But were you not friends?”

            “Not really. He kidnapped me once. And threatened my life. And my brother’s life.” Cisco shook his head. “But you’re not him. SO… Whatever.”

            Ray placed a hand Leo’s shoulder, pulling him back into his arms. “I love you Leo. Contact me whenever you can.” They shared another kiss.

            “I will. Promise.” Leo smiled. “I love you too. Now go. Get back to the others and tell them I’ll be back soon too.”

            He watched as Ray walked into the portal and Cisco closed it. He sighed. “I hate for him to leave… But damn to watch him go.” Leo would never shy away from the fact his husband had a nice ass. Never. (Unless someone else was playing too close of attention to it. Leo didn’t share.)

            -------

            Walking back up into the main room… The cortex, Cisco had called it, Leo heard arguing. Lots of it.

            “Damn it, Flash I want to see my brother! I know he’s here! Mick told me!”

            “It’s not… He’s not exactly your brother… He’s from…”

            “I don’t care!” A woman shrieked. Leo walked slower, carefully.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked. The woman turned her gaze to him, gaping. Her eyes teared up. (What happened to her…? Who was she..?)

            “Lenny?” She asked, soft and quiet. “Lenny!” She ran to him and Leo was so glad he had quick enough reflexes to catch her. “Lenny…. You’re alive. I’m so glad… Mick said… And then he said you were back…” She wasn’t make much sense.

            Leo pulled away carefully, looking at the woman. She had familiar features, familiar eyes… (Lisa…?)

            “My name is Leo Snart… I’m from Earth-X… Did… They not tell you?” He asked. She swallowed.

            “They did… But… You look so much like my brother… I had to see you… He…” She gave a weak smile. “You look like him. More laugh lines though. My brother was always so serious.” Brother. Brother…

            “Lisa?” Leo asked, voice a whisper. She nodded.

            “I take it… I have a doppelganger on your Earth too?” She asked. Leo swallowed.

            “You did… My Lisa… My Lisa died when she was 7… Our father wasn’t… He wasn’t a good man.” Leo said. Lisa, this Lisa, this Lisa that was very much alive and well, gave a breathless laugh.

            “Of course… Lewis Snart is horrible, no matter his incarnation.” Lisa shook her head, looking back at Leo. “Your Lisa… How old would she be?”

            “35 or 36… Give or take a few months or weeks. I don’t know how much time differs from one earth to the next.” Leo answered. Lisa nodded, looking at him again. The tears were there still.

            “I guess… It’s good one version of you is still alive.” She went to hug Leo again and he just pulled her close, taking her in.

            “I’m so happy that one version of you got to live. That you got to make it. I’m just so sorry I couldn’t protect you on my earth.” Leo whispered.

            “And I’m sorry I couldn’t protect the you from mine.” Lisa admitted. They pulled away, glancing at Team Flash, who just gawked. Lisa glared.

            “What? You heroes never saw a form of a tearful reunion before? I call bullshit if you haven’t.” Lisa rolled her eyes, looking to Leo. “Do you want to go to Big Belly Burger?” Leo frowned.

            “What’s that?” Lisa’s eyes widened.

            “Come on… We’re going to bond, even if we aren’t technically related.” She grabbed Leo’s arm, walking him out the door.

            --------

            Leo loved Big Belly Burger. It was greasy and salty and so, so good. (And the mint chocolate milkshakes were heaven… Almost as great as the thing Ray did with his tongue…)

            “So… What do you think?” Lisa asked, grinning.

            “It’s wonderful. We don’t have this on my earth… I mean…. We probably did at one point but after the Nazis took over…” Lisa frowned.

            “The Nazis… Won on your earth?” Leo nodded. “Damn.”

            “Yeah…. It was hard… Especially since I’m affectionate and I have to remind myself not to be publicly affectionate with my husband or we’d both die. I mean… We’re technically wanted criminals for defying the regime anyway… But…” Leo shrugged. Lisa laughed.

            “Husband huh? Let me guess… It’s your version of Mick Rory… Righr?” Leo felt his heart tug. No. No…. “What… Did something happen to your Mick? Don’t tell me he was a Nazi.”

            Leo shook his head. “No. Hell no. Michael… My Mick… He… May God rest his soul… He… Died planting a bomb that took out three hundred regime members. He… Knew the risks, but he was the only one who could set it up properly.” Leo took a sip of his milkshake. “He was my first love.”

            “But not your husband?” Lisa asked, seemingly upset.

            “I wished. I’d dreamed he would be. And if he hadn’t taken that mission… We probably would have…” Leo gave a smile. “Ray Terrill is my husband. He’s… A great man. Wonderful. He treats me well and… He’s the light of my life. My guiding light. I… I love him. With all my heart.”

            Lisa shook her head. “I knew my brother was secretly a sap.” She gave a chuckle. “I take it Ray can fight using the lights.” Leo grinned.

            “Yeah… He’s awesome like that.” He took a bite of fries, giving a groan. “Why don’t we have a Big Belly Burger on my earth?”

            “I don’t know. Probably because of Nazis.” Leo growled.

            “Bastards never let us have anything good.” He gave a grin. “But we’ve got the upper hand now. Two of their leaders are dead. It’s time for a revolution.”

            “If that’s the case, why are you still here?” Lisa asked. Leo sighed.

            “I… Want to help Mick…. I noticed… He’s not doing too well… and those damned heroes on the WaveRider aren’t doing much to help. I thought… I could maybe…. Help him gain closure. Move on.” Leo swallowed. “Like I did. I mean…. Granted… I know it’s hard to do… But it can be done.”

            Lisa placed a hand on Leo’s. “Good luck, my-not-brother-dear. Good luck. Mick is… A tough case to crack.” Leo nodded.

            “I’m aware. But I can do it. I know I can.” He smiled. “I wanted to be a therapist once…. Help people. Back on my earth. This… I can use my knowledge to help this Mick. Your Mick.” Lisa gave a smile.

            “Yeah…. I think you can.”

            -------

            Leo was being shown to his quarters on the WaveRider. Nothing fancy, but it was a space just for him. He set his bag down, going toward the kitchen. He wanted to find Mick and talk.

            Mick looked up at him from his beer and growled. “Why are you still here?”

            “I wanted to stay. Not forever, just for a while. Maybe pitch in.” he took a closed bottle from Mick, opening it and taking a drink. (Bad idea. Tastes horrible. Burning. But it was to bond. This Mick likes beer.)

            “Right….” Silence. “How was your visit with Lisa? I had hoped she’d run you off.” Leo shook his head.

            “It was great to see her. To see what my Lisa would’ve been like had she’d lived.” Leo noticed how Mick’s eyes widened. Ah…. He got him hooked for a story.

            “Lived? Yours died?”

            “Yeah…. When she was seven. Our mom had died when we were younger. She was Jewish. Secretly, she celebrated Jewish holidays with us, but my dad wasn’t a fan of it. After mom died, it was me and Lisa. I secretly kept up the rituals… But…” He sighed, taking a swig of the horrible, stinging beer.

            “I was late getting home. Lisa… Lisa must’ve mentioned something to our dad about Shabbat because… When I got there she was laying down in her blood. Throat slit. Dad was talking about how he didn’t need Jewish kids and that I had better not be a Jew. I said I wasn’t… To my shame.” Leo felt the tears at his eyes.

            “The regime and the funeral directors came for her… I wasn’t able to pray for her, comfort her, help her. I… I had failed to protect her.” The tears fell freely now. “She died. But so did Lewis. I… I poisoned him at dinner that night. Had it set up to look like a heart attack. Went to stay with my grandparents after that… Until I joined the Freedom Fighters…” Leo wiped his tears.

            Mick was staring at his bottle. Leo could tell Mick felt moved, upset by the story. (He must care about the Lisa he knows.)

            “Seeing her… It helped. I got to talk to her, find out about her life on this earth. I… It helped me find closure.” Leo spoke. Mick nodded, seeming to be fighting an urge. (To do what? Fight? Hold Leo?)

            Then he snapped. He stood, shaking his head. “You’re sick. You know? What… You think telling me your sad backstory will make me weepy? Make me want to connect? You’re wrong. Dead wrong.” Mick snarled.

            He softened for a moment, seeing how vulnerable Leo still was. “I’m sorry. About your Lisa. I am.”

            He shook his head. “But I don’t want nothing to do with you. I don’t need you trying to psychoanalyze me or whatever else it is you’re trying to do. I’m fine. Better than fine.” Mick stormed off.

            Leo sighed, wiping the rest of tears away. At least… At least Mick talked to him. Even if it was just for a moment. And Lisa… Getting to meet an adult Lisa… That was worth everything…..

            He stood, cleaning up the dining area. He knew no one would want to tomorrow, not after the funeral. (Should he go? Yes. If Mick goes. He will go.)


	4. Chapter Three: Best Laid Plans

Chapter Three: Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            His room was quiet as he finished dressing up. The funeral was going to be in just half an hour, and he wanted to look decent. Gideon had been so kind, fixing him a suit to complement his eyes.

            A beep was heard, loud and demanding. Leo frowned, searching the room for the reason for the noise. Cisco’s communicator… Ray…

            “Hello?” Leo purred. “How are you holding up?”

            “We’re doing well. The Reich’s been unsettled since we took down their heavy-hitters and disposed of their ship… But there’s still work to do.” Ray caught him up. “And… The General’s a bit pissed at you for staying behind…” Leo sighed, he had figured that would happen.

            “He’s not taking it out on you, is he? Because I won’t tolerate that.” Leo was protective… Granted…. Ray could handle himself better than anyone else on their team, but Leo still felt that urge to protect. To hold Ray close and never let anything hurt him.

            “No. But he did want me to tell you to get your ass back on the front lines as soon as possible.” Ray paused. “How are things your way?”

            “Not… Unpleasant… But they could be better. Mick is still not really wanting to talk about his feelings, but he’s less apprehensive around me… Mostly.” Leo smiled. “I met this Earth’s Lisa…”

            “Really? What was she like?” Ray asked. He’d known how much Lisa meant to Leo, how he still carried a picture of the little girl wherever he went.

            “Everything I could have hoped for. She was smart and cunning. Beautiful. And… She was alive.” Leo sighed. “It… gave closure for both of us. I think. To see what we could have been.”

            “She needed closure? Why? What happened to… Your doppelganger?” Leo sat down on his current bed, swallowing.

            “He died. Apparently. Saving the world. Ironic, considering everyone said he was a criminal…”

            “Heavy.” Ray paused. “So what’s going on today? You going to continue trying to talk to Mick or…?”

            “We have a funeral to attend. I’m going to pay my respects to the fallen and… Maybe use it as an opportunity to see if Mick will want to talk. Maybe not about my doppelganger, but about Stein.”

            “Good luck, my love. I know you’ll do your best.” Leo beamed.

            “I always try.” He noticed the time. “As much as I love hearing your voice, I’m afraid it’s almost time for me to go…” Leo gave a smile. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, Leo. And remember, you can always come home, even if you don’t meet your goal.” (It was okay to fail. It happens.)

            “I know. I love you.” Leo closed his eyes as he hung up. Cut off again from Earth-X. But it was okay. He needed this. They needed this.

            -------

            The Rabbi finished speaking, allowing young Jax to speak out about Stein and his achievements, what he meant to the young man. Leo felt his heart break for Jax. To lose someone he loved so soon… To lose someone he looked up too… It was difficult.

            He heard sniffling and turned his gaze. Mick was shaking, hands fidgeting. Leo placed a hand on Mick’s back, trying to comfort him. “Let it all out big guy… Let it all out.”

            Like a switch was flipped, Mick went rigid. “I have allergies. Fuck off.” He walked away from Leo, closer to where Captain Lance was. But Leo didn’t miss how Mick had looked at him, how he seemed lost.

            -------

            Back on the WaveRider, Leo made sure he was alone in his… Room… (Not his room. Just a place to stay temporarily.)

            “Gideon… Would you do me a favor, please?” He asked, letting his voice purr.

            “That depends, Mr. Snart, on what it is you wish for me to do.” The AI spoke. Voice full of life, strange for an AI… But Gideon was special…

            “I want to know about my doppelganger… The Captain Cold. More specifically, I want to know about his relationship with Mick.” Leo sat down at the desk. “I feel the information would be beneficial to my… Way of helping Mick grieve.”

            “Leonard Snart from Earth-1 was a thief and an escape artist. He often worked with small crews, most often with his partner, Mick Rory.” Leo had heard that before.

            “Anything else…?”

“The duo… In a manner of speaking… Broke up in 2012 following a major fire in which Mick Rory received substantial burns. In 2014, he stole the Cold Gun from STAR Labs and its partnered weapon, the Heat Gun. After his initial contact with the Flash, Captain Cold went to Mick Rory and they became a duo again.”

Leo nodded. “So… Were they just work partners? Or… You didn’t specify…” Leo wanted details, dammit.

“They were… As the euphemism goes… Friends with benefits. Though, Mr. Rory had displayed an interest in wanting something more… Permanent… In their relationship. Though Mr. Snart seemed oblivious.” Leo groaned.

            Of course, the one thing both shared. Obliviousness. His Michael practically had to spell out his feelings for him… and Ray… Ray, bless his glowing heart, told him in the heat of a battle because he thought they’d both die.

            (A very interesting conversation had followed while they recovered in the infirmary high on whatever painkillers the medics had stolen from the regime…)

            “Thank you, Gideon… I think… I know what I have to work with…” Leo leaned in the chair. What to do… What to do…

            Plan. Planning Leo could do.

            He could talk to Mick when he got back from making sure Jax didn’t drink himself to death…

            They could talk about Stein… Or anything Mick wanted to talk about. Anything. Maybe he could ask about how the Legends operated. What did they do with Time? Did they save it? Make sure things didn’t happen? How did it work?

            Granted… Mick would probably shoo him away after some time… But talking was just step one.

            Because talking led to trust building. And trust building led to semi-friendship… Which would lead to talking about Leonard Snart from Earth-1 and how Mick needs to try and move on from his death.

            Then he could go home, mission accomplished.

            Little did Leo know, however, that once on the WaveRider, the best laid plans often went to shit.


	5. Chapter Four: What Once Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter and Leo has discovered just how badly the team has been to Mick. (It's not pretty.)

Chapter Four: What Once Was

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Leo hung up the communicator. He’d caught Ray up on his game plan and was just waiting for Mick’s return to the ship.

            “Mr. Snart… Mr. Rory has returned and finished speaking with Captain Lance. He’s headed for the kitchen.” Leo gave a smile.

            “Thank you, Gideon.” He started for the door, stopping for a moment. “How’s Jax? Did he return?”

            “Mr. Jefferson is currently not on the WaveRider. According to Mr. Rory, he opted to stay the night with the Steins… He wanted to be there with them.” The AI spoke. Leo nodded. Jax was a sweet kid and no one was closer to Stein than his own family… (Besides Jax. Of course.)

            Leo made his way to the kitchen, keeping quiet as he moved. He didn’t want Mick to know he was there and make a break for it before he could say a word.

            Mick was talking softly, though he was still gruff in tone. Leo looked, noticing Mick had Axel on his shoulder. “I’m telling you, Ax… The kid won’t be coming back for some time… Or at least… He shouldn’t. Just lost half of his mind…”

            A squeak came in response. Soft. Mick handed the rat a piece of something… Sandwich meat? Cheese?

            “Yeah, yeah. I didn’t take time off, why would he…? But Jax… Jax ain’t me. He’s smarter. Or at least… He’s supposed to be.” Another squeak. “Yeah he bothers me being here. He’s got the face… Not the attitude. It’s weird.”

            (Was he talking about Leo? And could he really understand the rat? Was he a secret meta? Or was it one of those things where people talked to their pets?)

            “Yeah. Yeah. I know he’ll be hanging around for a bit… Just wish he had… I don’t know… Something distinguishing besides his manners. Asshole tried to tell me about due process. Due process. Me. Idiot.” Mick had grabbed a beer now, drinking it.

            Axel climbed down his shoulder, laying near Mick and eating on whatever it was Mick had given him earlier.

            Leo decided this would be the safest time to make his presence known, walking in and grabbing something from the fridge. (Something non-alcoholic. Some sort of fruit juice… Palmer may have stocked it last….)

            “How was Jax?” Leo asked, sitting near Mick. The rat had looked up at him, appearing to be studying him.

            “He was… Upset. He and the Professor were close.” Mick shrugged. “Part of the FIRESTORM thing… They basically shared a mind…” Leo nodded, taking a drink.

            “And… How are you holding up? Were you and the professor close too?” Leo asked. Mick shook his head.

            “No closer than I am with anyone else.” Mick kept took another drink. “We didn’t get along that much. I couldn’t keep up…” Leo frowned. Keep up?

            “What do you mean? From what I noticed during our time fighting together, you’re a very skilled fighter. And I heard you took on the Flash back in the day… That’s not something to snooze at. Especially since Barry is very fast.” And small. And lithe. And has such an incredibly fitting suit.

            Mick gave a slight smile. Leo got him to smile… Just for a moment. “I’m not the brightest crayon in the box. I knew that. Always knew that. But Stein… He didn’t let me forget it… Not for a moment. And neither have any of the others.” Mick thought for a moment. “But it’s… It’s no big deal. I’m muscle. I know it.”

            Leo felt his anger start to bubble. No one had the right to belittle anyone else. That… That was just unacceptable. And Mick…. Oh hell no.

            “Mick… Your heat gun… You know how to take it apart and put it back together, right? No questions about the parts? You can do engineering?” Leo asked.

            “Yeah. It’s not that hard once you know how you’re supposed to work on it…. It’s just a matter of knowing which part fits and which part don’t.”

            “And you said you were an exceptional arsonist. You need to know everything there is to know about fire and its potential accelerants right? Otherwise you’ll blow things up before you’re ready?” Leo asked.

            “Yeah. Fire… Fire’s everything…” Mick gave him a quizzical look, clutching at something. “What’s all this questioning for?” Mick’s change in behavior had Axel going back to his shoulder, as if trying to soothe him.

            “Because, Mick, to know all that, and to know your teammates the way you do… It’s not something an idiot could do.” Leo took a chance, placing a hand on Mick’s wrist. “You’re not a rocket scientist, or a nuclear physicist, or a robotics specialist or whatever else they consider to be geniuses here… But you’re no idiot. You’re more than muscle.” Leo swallowed.

            “Please tell me my doppelganger saw more in you than just muscle.” Mick looked down.

            “Len and I were partners. Fifty-fifty. I… I vetted most of our crews… Len handled the countdowns. We… Were a team. The best. Even gave Red a run for his money.” Mick was talking… Good. He was getting more trusting of Leo… (Or he was more intoxicated than he appeared…)

            “At least my Earth-1 counterpart knew he had a good thing…” Leo tilted his head. “Or was it… Just a criminal partnership?” He knew what Gideon had said, but he wanted to hear it from Mick.

            The other man just scowled, grabbing his beer and holding Axel in place. “We was partners. Criminal partners. We knocked boots a few times. Didn’t mean a damn thing.” He stormed off, angry.

            (Gideon was right… It did seem to mean more to Mick than his doppelganger… Or at least… From Mick’s point of view…)

            Leo made a note to check into his doppelganger’s life with Gideon’s assistance… But first… He needed to have a little chat with Captain Lance… And anyone else Gideon outed as having something to do with Mick feeling like he was just muscle…

            --------

            “Captain Lance…” Leo found her sparring with a dummy. She turned to face him, going for her water bottle.

            “What is it Leo? Rory not letting you in?” She half-teased. Leo gave her a look. He was in no mood.

            “Why does Mick believe he’s only good for muscle on this team?” Leo asked. Lance swore.

            “That was… That was a big mistake we made last year. Mick… We didn’t realize… And he… He’s not one of our brainiacs…” Leo glared.

            “You are aware there is more than one type of intelligence, aren’t you Captain Lance?” Leo asked. “On my earth… There are about four… Science and math sort of intelligence. The kind of intelligence associated with knowing words and history. Intelligence based on how well you know the human body. And then there’s the intelligence regarding learning how to read other people.” Leo drawled. “Granted, there’s probably more on your Earth… But those are from mine.”

            “I know. And Mick… Mick knows engineering… He knows some chemistry… He knows how to cook… He’s… actually part of the reason most of the team is still alive…” Captain Lance sat down. “I hate that he feels that way still… After… After the Legion of Doom and we all got our ship back… I’ve tried to make sure he still knows he has a place here.”

            Leo huffed. “Sounds almost like too little, too late.” He turned to walk off. Next stop was the lab… And Raymond Palmer.

            --------

            “Oh, hello Leo… I’m just…. Cleaning up some of Martin’s things… Going to send them back to his wife…” Raymond (not Ray, he can never be Ray) spoke.

            “Sounds like it’s a difficult process… Cleaning up after a fallen teammate.” Leo sat down. “Is this how things were when my doppelganger died?” He asked. Raymond froze.

            “Mick wouldn’t let us… Kinda moved all of Snart’s things to his room…” Raymond swallowed. “I… Tried to be his partner for a while… Last year… But it fell through.” Leo tilted his head.

            “How come?” Silence. So it was something Raymond was ashamed of. “Tell me. I’m sure Lance has told you I’m here to try and help Mick grieve for Leonard, especially since none of you seemed to know what to do. Or didn’t care to do it. But to do that, I need to know how badly all of you fucked him up.” Leo hated using such language… But this was a Michael Rory on the line. His second chance to save one.

            Raymond set the box of supplies down, almost teary-eyed. “I destroyed the cold gun to save us from blowing up. And then… I got my suit back… I… I didn’t need a partner anymore. I had my place back…” He choked out. “I’m sorry… I… Did I really upset Mick that much?”

            Leo shrugged. “I don’t know yet, Pretty Boy, but I do know this whole team hasn’t exactly treated Mick like a team player… At least… Not until recently.” He looked at Raymond. “Anyone else I should be talking to?”

            “Nate… I guess… He… In his defense… He just met Mick last year… Though they did spend some time together in Vietnam….” Leo frowned.

            “Vietnam…? What’s that?” Raymond’s eyes widened.

            “Right. Things are very different on your earth…” Raymond stood up. “Vietnam is a country in Asia… The Southeastern portion. The United States went to war there… It was a controversial decision… And… our trip there led to battling a telepathic gorilla named Grodd and Mick meeting a younger version of his dad.”

            “Telepathic gorilla?” Leo asked. Stunned. (What the hell was with this earth? Almost made his look… Normal.)

            “Science isn’t always a good thing.” Raymond gave a weak smile. “But… Yeah… Mick met his dad… As a younger… man…” Shit. Right. Mick didn’t have a good relationship.

            “And Nate… Was with him?”

            “He was. Said he tried to help Mick make up with his dad… Get some closure.” Leo swore.

            “Great. So I need to deal with that too. Great.” He stood, making his way out. “Gideon, where is Nate?”

            “Dr. Heywood is in the library.”

            “Thank you.” Leo made a bee line for the library, only to realize… “Gideon… Guide me to the library please…”

            “Of course.”

            ---------

            Nate nearly jumped when he saw Leo. “Sorry man… I just… The last time I saw a man wear your face, he tried to kill me.” Leo reclined on the couch. It was a comfortable one. He’d need to tell Ray about it…

            “Don’t worry, Dr. Heywood… I’d never try to kill you… Not unless you suddenly decided you were a Nazi… Or Nazi sympathizer.” Leo looked at the younger man. “So tell me…. What was it like battling a telepathic gorilla?”

            “It was so weird…. I mean…. It wasn’t as weird as getting to meet my grandpa and battle alongside him…. But it was pretty weird. Though… For the most part during that adventure… I was with Rory.” Leo raised an eyebrow.

            “Really? I’ve been interested in Mick… Not… Romantically speaking of course…. I’m happily married… But… He reminds me of someone from my earth.” Leo spoke. Nate snorted.

            “Was he a Nazi? Or an arsonist…? Could’ve been some sort of super-soldier.” Nate shook his head. “Though… if this person’s as stubborn as our Mick… He’s a drunk isn’t it?” Leo gave a glare.

            It leveled Nate, made him shut up. “Dude… That’s the kill face…. I’ve seen it before…” (So another thing he and Leonard Snart shared.)

            “The Michael Rory on my earth was a brave man. For the resistance. He placed a bomb and killed many members of the Reich. It cost him his life.” Leo pulled out a small lighter, one with engravements. Names. “This is all I got back of him.”

            Nate flushed. “You and your… Rory… Were married?” Leo shook his head.

            “No. But he was my first love… And he had the same tendencies I’m seeing in your Rory. The self-destructive behavior? The drinking himself to death? Now… I’m here because I want to try and save his life. I want him to see his own worth. To get over the death of my doppelganger. But the way you and this little team treat him… It’s not helping.”

            “We’ve…. We’ve done better since last year. We…. We learned.” Nate insisted. Leo shook his head, standing back up.

            “You need to study up on mental illness, the stigmas attached, and alcoholism… I can’t stay here forever and I don’t want to hear back from Cisco after I leave just to learn that Mick got himself killed because he wasn’t at his best… Or worse… I don’t want to learn that he’d killed himself.” Leo watched as the realization hit Nate.

            “In ‘Nam… I saw him burning himself… I…. I took his lighter…. Until it was all over… But…”

            “But it may not have stuck.” Leo sighed. “I’ll keep working with him… But I need all of you to help him out after I go home. Understood?”

            “Of course.” Leo gave a slight smile, walking out.

            ---------          

            Leo found Mick in what must have served as machine shop. He was working on his heat gun, intently studying blueprints. “Whatcha working on?” Leo asked.

            Mick swore, dropping a screwdriver. “I’ve said for years that I need to get you a damn bell, Len… Keep it up and I’ll do it.” Mick growled, half-fond. Until he realized what he said. “I meant Leo. Leo. You ain’t Len.”

            “No. I’m not. But I do wear his face… Sound like him. And apparently I can glare the same way he did… But that’s something for another time.” Leo leaned against the wall. “But seriously…. What are you working on?”

            “I figured… If your gun can shot little bomb like blasts of cold from far away… No reason why my gun can’t do the same with fire.” Mick looked at his blueprints and back to his gun. “Ramon gave me some starter blueprints to try from…”

            Leo smiled. His Michael had enjoyed working on his weapon as well. “Well… I won’t keep you… I just… wanted to-”

            “Check in on me? See if I cracked?” Mick asked. “You were right, before. I ain’t stupid. I know you’ve been talking to the team and to Gideon… Trying to help me find… Closure or whatever.”

            Mick turned to face him, standing his full height. “Here’s the thing though…. I don’t need your help or your offer of closure. I know Lenny’s dead. I know he ain’t coming back. I’m okay. That happened two years ago. I’m good.”

            Leo gave a sad smile. “I’m sure you are Mick… But wasn’t there anything you wanted to say to him? Anything you left unsaid that you wished you hadn’t?”

            “Nope. Now… Unless you’re gonna offer to be my practice dummy, fuck off.” Mick growled, going back to the workbench. Leo sighed.

            “Of course…”

            ---------

            “How’s it going?” Ray asked. Leo groaned.

            “I’m both making progress and making absolutely no progress at all.” Leo hated when things didn’t click…

            “I’m sorry… But… They say tomorrow is another day… Another shot…” Ray tried to stay optimistic. “Or you could just come on home…” Leo smiled.

            “I can’t just leave like this Ray. I need to at least get him to admit he had feelings for the other Len… At least then it’ll be like some sort of breakthrough…” Ray swore.

            “You are the single-most stubborn man I have ever met. You know that?” Leo laughed.

            “You weren’t upset about that when I finally got you to break down and try that one-” Ray cut him off.

            “I’ve got to go. Black Condor just got back from his mission… I need to be there for the debriefing.”

            “Of course. I love you.” Leo gave a smile.

            “I love you too. Don’t get yourself burned… Okay?” Leo chuckled.

            “I won’t.”


	6. Chapter Five: Fires Rage On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a lot in this chapter. Suicidal thoughts, a fist fight... And closer to the end... Some slightly light-hearted bits.

Chapter Five: Fires Rage On

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Jax had returned to the WaveRider not too long after Leo’s last encounter with Mick. He wasn’t 100%, but Leo highly doubted he would be for a while…

            Captain Lance had them flying around in something called the Time Stream… Nothing really happened there, apparently. (Except that the Captain and Dr. Heywood tried to figure out where and when to go next. Time travel… What a brilliant and terrifying idea.)

            Amaya and Zari… The women whose powers came from their very lovely necklaces were training. Jax and Raymond (not Ray. Never Ray.) were watching movies. Trying to find some sort of comfort after the events that had happened.

            And Mick… Mick was in his room. Holed up. Jax told Leo he was probably hungover and sleeping it off.

            Leo was worried it was something else though… Something worse. (His Michael had a bad habit of burning himself whenever he felt he’d done something wrong… and his instincts told him that this Mick was no different.)

            Then again… This Mick had an Axel to take care of… Leo’s Michael… Not so much…

            ---------

            Three days. Three days Leo has been on this ship and he was starting to feel… Bored… (He’d explored nearly every inch of the ship. Asked Gideon about the references Jax and Raymond often brought up in conversations so he could keep up.)

            But not just bored, homesick too. Granted, his home, his earth, was a shit hole. He knew that. But it was _his_ shit hole. (And it housed Ray… Beautiful, glowing, perfect Ray.)

            And Mick… Mick was only briefly seen during the past three days. Usually for lunch or dinner. But only there long enough to grab a plate and leave. (This wasn’t good. He was eating… Which was good… But… He wasn’t socializing and he wasn’t present.)

            --------

            It wasn’t until Leo witnessed Mick talking to himself that he realized just how bad he really was.

            Leo knew from Gideon that the other man was trying to ignore his presence by avoiding him as much as possible. He knew Mick didn’t want to talk about feelings. (For some reason, many of the men on this Earth thought feelings were weaknesses…)

            So Leo decided to corner him again. To make Mick talk to him. Even if it was just to tell him to… “Fuck off.”

            So he found Mick in the kitchen… Alone… Yet… Mick was talking… And… (Crying? He sounded choked up…)

            “I should’ve went with the group to that warehouse…Maybe… Maybe then the professor would still be around? Wouldn’t he?” Silence.

            “Whatever, Lenny. You weren’t there. I… Someone needed to stay with the ladies… Evil Robin Hood showed up… Yeah I… I still got taken down…” A growl. Leo felt his heart break. (Why did Mick always break his heart…?)

            “I already told ya! I’d have gladly went in Stein’s place! I would’ve burned for him. For all of these idiots.” Silence. “Why? Because you left me with them! You died for them, so I figured these assholes was worth it!” Mick’s words were slurring. How much had he had to drink?

            “I know… Okay…? I know I ain’t…. Just… Shut up, Lenny. Just shut up.” Leo swallowed when heard Mick through the bottle. Gideon chastised Mick, but Leo knew it wouldn’t have any effect. Mick was in deep in his head.

            Leo walked over, carefully putting his hands on Mick’s shoulders. Mick tensed, hands becoming fists. “Let me go. I ain’t in no mood for your psychobabble.” Mick warned.

            “No. I can see that you aren’t. Which is why I’m not going to talk. You can speak all you want and I’ll escort you to the medbay so Gideon can do whatever it is they can do to help you.” Leo offered, voice quiet.

            Mick seemed to consider it. “Whatever. ‘M fine but if it’ll get you off my back.”

            -------

            Leo got Mick to lay down on one of the beds in medbay, Gideon flashing a few lights and scanning. Mick was grumbling still, about not needing the assistance.

            But he laid there, like a good patient. Leo sat in the chair beside him, feeling concern at the tired look in Mick’s eyes. The burns that looked new…

            “You know… You don’t anything to blame yourself for… Right? What happened to Professor Stein… It’s not your fault.” Leo spoke, breaking the silence.

            “Thought you weren’t going to talk.” Mick sounded… Almost amused. (Was it whatever drug Gideon gave him?)

            “My doppelganger was a liar… Thought I’d try it out.” Leo quipped. Mick laughed, a sad laugh.

            “So tell me, Dr. Snart, what the hell do you think is wrong with me?” Mick asked. Teasing? Or was he baiting Leo for something… Not pleasant.

            “I think the loss of Stein brought up fresh feelings of when you lost your Snart. Especially since I have a suspicion you weren’t able to grieve properly. And now it’s all running together. Your lack of self-preservation… Your constant drinking… It’s… Worrisome.” Leo admitted.

            Mick snorted. “You ain’t the first shrink to say anything like that. You won’t be the last.” Leo sighed.

            “Mick… I know I’m not your Leonard Snart. I know you don’t do mushy feelings or whatever… But… I think getting out what you want to say to your Snart… Just getting it all out to keep it from festering anymore… Will help.” Leo gave a weak smile. “It’s what I had to do for my Michael.”

            “Thought you and Sunshine were a thing?” Mick asked. Leo gave a laugh at the nickname. He’d have to remember it.

            “We are. But I had a Michael… Before I had that… Sunshine. He was my first love. And when he died, I threw myself into the Freedom Fighters, taking on more… Dangerous tasks because I thought… If I died, I’d see him again.” Leo swallowed.

            “But I realized that wasn’t the way. It was only making things worse on me and my teammates. And my friends who cared about me. So I gave myself permission to grieve. I…” Leo gave a sly smile. “I wrote letters for a year to Michael… Telling him everything that happened. I knew he’d never really read them, that he was dead, but… It helped to get out everything I’d been feeling. Even helped me move on… Find love again.”

            Mick groaned. “I ain’t writing no letters. And I’m not going to dig around in my feelings. That’s not me.”

            “No? But burning yourself and drinking yourself to death is? And just… How is that helping? I’m sure the numbing must feel wonderful, until you start to feel again. And then it becomes a self-destructive process. You feel numb. You’re fine. You feel again. You drink or burn. Then you’re numb. Over and over. Doesn’t that get old? Tiring? Depressing?” Leo snapped.

            Mick growled, getting up. He was stumbling on his feet, Gideon must’ve given him something strong. “Listen here, you don’t know me. I don’t want you to know me. And I don’t wanna know you. So back off.”

            Leo stood, making sure to use his full height. “No. Not until you get what’s bugging you off your chest. Because I don’t want to wake up on this ship finding out you’re dead. I don’t want that for you. I couldn’t save my Michael, but I sure as hell can try and save you.”

            Mick laughed. “And who the hell said I wanted to be saved? I’m not some damsel in distress.” He loomed over Leo. Damn why was he always the shorter one…? “And if you don’t wanna know about me dying, I suggest going back to Earth Nazi.”

            Leo wasn’t into violence. Not against teammates. Especially not against intoxicated or drugged teammates. But dammit, Mick pushed him too far.

            He swung and got Mick’s jaw. Mick growled, not having expecting Leo to start a fight. “You’ve done it now.”

            Mick grabbed him, slammed him hard against walls. Leo kicked, eventually getting Mick to release him. He turned to face Mick, punching. Hard and fast. Mick blocked, redirecting his attention to Leo’s legs, kicking them out from under him.

            Leo didn’t hold back, grabbing Mick’s legs and pulling him down. (He meant to push him down elsewhere, not on top of him. Damn he needed to work on that.)

            Mick took advantage of being on top, pinning Leo’s hands and body down. Leo glared, trying to struggle free. He held his fist, could’ve easily beaten Leo to death.

            So this was it… Leo Snart, killed because of his good intentions… He closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn’t hurt too bad.

            The seriousness broke though. When Mick pushed himself up and back to a standing position, leaning against the wall. “Dammit. Dammit all. I couldn’t kill him as Cronos… Couldn’t kill you… Can’t kill you… Damn face. It’s all wrong.”

            Leo raised up, wincing. Yep, he was bruised. Gonna be feeling that for a while. He glanced up at Mick who… Just seemed so defeated…

            “Why is it all wrong?” Leo asked.

            “Because you look like him! But you’re not. You’re softer and less threatening! More dramatic in ways I didn’t think was possible! But you’re not him! You’re not!” Mick slipped back to the floor.

            “He’s dead. He ain’t ever coming back. But I see him. And he taunts. But I know that’s not him either.” Was he hyperventilating…? That wasn’t good.

            Leo crawled over to Mick, wrapping an arm around him as best he could. “Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out. Breathe in. Hold it. Breathe out.” He whispered, mimicking what he told Mick to do. (Ray had done this for him so many times… He knew how to do it for others.)

            Mick went back to breathing normally, though he still felt tense. Leo tried to think about what he should do, what he should say.

            “We were partners… You know? Not just criminal… Granted… We… Mostly just fooled around… But… At the end there… He kissed me, actually kissed me. And gave me his ring. He said something… Can’t remember what… Because he knocked me out and took my place. I should’ve been the one to blow up… But he stopped me…” Mick spoke, voice distant, but… Full of emotion too. (How does one do that?)

            Leo rubbed Mick’s back, trying to soothe him. “I’m sorry, Mick… I’m so sorry.”

            “I didn’t even get to tell that asshole I…” Mick shook his head. “That I care.” Leo gave a slight smile. That was probably as much of a love confession he’d ever get.

            “How do you feel?” Leo asked. Mick gave him a glare.

            “Like shit. I’m in pain. You gotta mean sucker punch. Let me tell you.” Leo chuckled.

            “Not what I meant but…”

            “That’s as good as your getting.” Mick pushed him away, starting to get back up. “You tell anyone about this…” He started wiping away tears. “And I mean anyone, even your little boyfriend, and I’ll set you on fire.”

            Leo stood, shaky on his legs. (And the bruises. Damn the bruises.)

            “I’ll keep quiet… Promise.” He gave a smile. “Go rest up… You look like you could use it.” Mick made a huff and rolled his eyes, walking off.

            -----------

            “He talked to you?” Ray asked, voice full of surprise.

            “He did… Can’t go into details because I promised… But… I think he’ll be better… Might try a few more sessions… Just hope they go better than the last one. We got into a fist fight.” Ray groaned.

            “Leo… Seriously? That makes how many times your good-hearted nature nearly got you killed?”

            “He wasn’t going to kill me… I don’t think… Just some… Friendly-unfriendly sparring is all…” Leo drawled. Ray made another noise of disapproval.

            “How bad are the bruises?”

            “Not bad. I’ve got them on ice.” Leo chuckled. “Though… Thanks to this little breakthrough… I might come home sooner than thought…” He gave a grin. “What will you do with me when I get home?”

            “Check on your bruises.” Leo huffed.

            “That’s not how this game works, Ray… What about the dirty stuff? Aren’t you going to try and give me bruises of your own? Preferably hickies of some sort…? Maybe a red ass?” Leo teased.

            “I’m not having the conversation over the phone where anybody could hear.” Ray said. Leo rolled his eyes.

            “Oh come on, Ray… If they’re listening in on us, we may as well give them a show…? Something to… Think about…?”

            “You’re insatiable.”

            “Guilty as charged… So about that red ass… Think it could be arranged? I haven’t exactly been a saint, you know?” Leo purred. Ray swore.

            “You will be the death of me, Leo Snart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick's not quite healed... But he is getting better.


	7. Chapter Six: Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems weirdly rushed... I'm sorry. I'm running on fumes due to finals and I have no idea how tomorrow's episode is going to go so... I'm improvising.

Chapter Six: Distress

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Leo stretched as he woke up, having actually slept well last night. (Thanks to his and Ray’s little… Late night… Chat…)

            He winced, body still sore from the fight with Mick.

            Mick… Mick had openly talked to him. About feelings… More or less… (After letting their fists fly.) But he talked. He seemed… Better. Which was great. Beyond great. Leo smiled, getting dressed.

            He’d talk to Mick again later… Just to check in.

            ---------

            He frowned. Jax and Raymond were standing at the doorway to the kitchen, murmuring to each other. He couldn’t understand why, not when the kitchen was actually smelling appetizing.

            “What’s going on?” He asked.

            “Mick… Is cooking breakfast… He never cooked breakfast before.” Jax whispered. “So it’s weird.”

            “I’ve heard he’s a great cook… But he’s never cooked for us… So…” Raymond added. Leo gave a smile. His Michael cooked when he was in a good mood… Perhaps their Mick was the same way.

            “Then don’t worry too much about it.” He walked in. Mick was at the oven, pancakes in one pan, bacon in another.

            “Lemme guess, you don’t eat pig?” Mick asked, not even glancing up at him.

            “I don’t.” Mick huffed.

            “Leonard wasn’t exactly a practicing Jew… Is that even correct…? Anyway… He didn’t practice… But he didn’t eat pig either. I just wanted to be sure.” Mick turned, laying some pancakes on a plate.

            “Thank you.” Leo smiled, taking the plate. He noticed a bruise on Mick’s jaw. He winced a bit. “You sore too?”

            “Very. But… I guess I needed it.” Mick shrugged, finishing up breakfast. Sara, Jax, and Raymond filtered in, slow and steady. Worried…?

            “You cook, Mick?” Sara asked.

            “I do. Just tend to choose not to.” Mick handed her a plate of bacon and eggs. “Eat up. And savor this moment. I may never cook again. Not until Gideon’s ovens get upgraded.”

            “I will totally upgrade Gideon if you continue cooking.” Jax said, mouth full of pancakes. (It was hard to understand, but Mick laughed, understanding.) Mick laughed.

            Leo just smiled, sitting down at one of the tables, eating his pancakes. Sara walked over, cup of coffee in her hand. “What did you do to him?” She asked.

            “I got him out of his head… Not exactly in the way I wanted too… But… It was effective.” Leo smiled. “I’m just glad he’s feeling better.”

            Sara nodded. “Same… I just… didn’t know what to do I guess.” She seemed to spot something, turning back to Leo. “When did he get that bruise?” Leo gave a sheepish smile.

            “We may have gotten into a fist fight last night… But… It seemed to be what he needed to get back to himself. Or what I can only assume is what he truly is like.”

            “Our Len did that once… After Mick came back from being Cronos.” Leo frowned. That name was there again.

            “Who was Cronos?”

            “Long story. And… I’d rather not have you chewing my team out again.” Sara winked, moving on to Jax.

            Zari and Amaya walked in shortly after, Zari turning her nose up at the bacon and going straight for the eggs and the pancakes. (Was she Jewish…? Or… Muslim?)

            Nate came in last, hair a mess and groaning. “I’m never sleeping that way again….” He grabbed a plate, taking a bite. “This is great. Who cooked?”

            “Rory.” Zari said, sitting by Amaya. Nate tilted his head.

            “Mick?”

            “I swear, I’ll hit you with this frying pan if you try and make something of it, Pretty.” Mick growled, getting his own plate and sitting by Leo.

            Nate nodded. “Duly noted.”

            ----------

            Aside from the shock of Mick cooking breakfast, things returned to how they’d been the past few days… Except Mick was more social.

            And currently playing cards with Jax and Zari.

            And getting slightly pissed at losing to Zari.

            “I should’ve known better than to play cards with a conwoman.” Zari chuckled.

            “Weren’t you the one who practically fell in love with my rapsheet?” She asked.

            “Until I met you.” He grumbled.

            “Guys… I’m still not sure which version we’re playing…” Jax complained. “Like… Is this Texas Hold ‘Em or Rummy?”

            “Kid… You need to learn your card games.” Mick shook his head. “Maybe we can stop in Vegas and I can really teach you how to play.”

            “Vegas? You mean New York.” Zari spoke. “That’s where the real fun happens.” Leo frowned.

            “I’m pretty sure it’s Atlanta… But what do I know? I’m not from this earth.”

            -------

            An alarm pulled him away from his latest chat with Ray, some sort of system. “So what’s going on?” Leo asked.

            “An anachronism was found.” Sara explained, pulling up a map.

            “Seems that Vikings settled on America, originally referred to as the New World… And made a settlement… That’s not good.” Nate looked to the others. “I mean… They landed before, but never… Settled. This could change everything.”

            “We can’t let America become a Viking kingdom…” Sara sighed. “Gideon! Set a course!”

            “Of course, Captain Lance. May I direct you all to your seats?”

            -----------

            They landed in 1345… And Leo felt… Sick. So sick. And why couldn’t he hear anything? He felt himself panic as Amaya tried to calm him down.

            “-Jump sickness. It’s just jump sickness… You’re not used to time travel so it happens.” His ears finally came back into focus.

            “Okay. Okay… Good… I thought I was going deaf.” Leo sighed. Relieved. Mick made a noise.

            “You nearly made the rest of us go deaf too.” He shook his head.

            Sara stood. “Come on. Let’s get dressed and join the Vikings… See if we can figure out why they’re staying somewhere they shouldn’t be.”

            ----------

            Leo enjoyed his Viking suit. It was so warm and it hid his gun so well. And it looked so nicely with his eyes. (Ray would like it to…) He mused.

            “Come on… Sara’s paired us off. We need ta find out why Vikings are in America.” Mick grumbled.

            “Lead the way.”

            ----------

            They managed to blend into the crowd of Vikings fairly well. The woman in charge was chanting, something about their “god will be satisfied”.

            “Now… I’m no historian or earth-1 person… But what is it they’re worshipping?” Leo asked, gesturing to a small creature in the center of where the woman was chanting. It was furry, small, and Leo couldn’t tell if it was alive or not.

            “Looks like a Furby.” Mick growled. Leo frowned.

            “Furby?”

            “Evil little toys for children that talk when you don’t want them too…. Things are possessed.” Mick shook his head. “Lisa had one once… Evilist damn thing… I burned it… To ashes. Ashes.”

            Leo wanted to laugh. Mick Rory. Afraid of a children’s toy. “Don’t laugh, asshole. It had Lenny freaked out too.”

            Nate walked over to them. “So…. Aside from them worshipping a Furby… I’m not noting anything too strange.”

            “If it’s the Furby… we need to get rid of it.” Sara spoke into their links.

            “How?” came Amaya’s voice.

            “Not sure…” Zari swore. “Not unless we want to blow our cover.”

            --------

            “Now that we have this land… We will claim more lands. All lands will be for me. For us. For the people of Beebo!” The small creature spoke, dancing about. Leo nearly jumped out of his skin.

            The Vikings cheered.

            “So maybe it’s a furby come to life… Not cool.” Nate whispered. Mick grumbled something about burning it sky high. Leo was inclined to let Mick…

            “Hush now my children…. I have just felt a presence. There are spies among you. They want to steal our lands. Our treasures! We must end them!” The furby shouted.

            “Run!” Sara came over the lines.

            And they ran. Hard and fast. With Vikings on their tails.

            Leo grabbed his gun, firing at the ground. If it was too slick… They’d be too busy trying not to fall than chasing after them.

            Nate ‘steeled up’ and broke down a tree to attempt to cover their tracks.

            Attempt…

            --------

            Leo groaned when he and Mick finally made it back to the WaveRider. His heart was pumping in his ears it felt… (He was getting too damn old for this…)

            “Shit!” Mick swore.

            “What is it?”

            “The others… They should’ve been right behind us…” Leo groaned.

            “Gideon…. Where are the others?”

            “With the Vikings it seems… Their leader is contemplating human sacrifice.” Leo swore.

            “So how are we going to save them by ourselves? I don’t think I can sit down and formulate a plan fast enough to save them.” Leo looked to Mick. Mick seemed… Lost… Unsettled.

            “We may just have to barging in… Taking charge. Burning and freezing them all and then hoping we can go back and fix it.” Mick hit his head. “No… Stupid plan…”

            “Maybe you just need an extra head to bounce off of?” A voice spoke. Leo felt his body chill. No way… That voice… It couldn’t be… Could it?


	8. Chapter Seven: Seeing Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this before the episode... So... It's not the episode.

Chapter Seven: Seeing Double

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Leo looked the other over. It was so weird… Like… Looking in a mirror. (Was this really what everyone saw?)

            Mick growled. “And just which earth are you from?” The other tilted his head.

            “I came back from the dead for this? I thought there’d be more excitement…” He looked Leo over. “And… Where did you find this cheap imitation?” Leo frowned.

            “Excuse me? Cheap imitation? I am the original… By my earth’s standards.” Leo argued.

            “Right. I’m from earth-1 however, the true original.” The other walked up to Mick. “Are you really upset to see me?”

            “How the hell are you alive?” Mick asked. The other, Len, Leo supposed, shrugged.

            “I’m not a hundred percent sure… All I know is one minute I’m dead. I’m watching things unfold.” Len swallowed. “I saw how they treated you. Felt so angry.” He smirked. “And then it happened. Barry Allen did something… I’m not sure what he did, but it broke whatever the Oculus did.”

            “I woke up, fully formed, in Ancient Rome. I saw an opportunity, sent Julius Caesar your way… Of course, the idiots didn’t figure out I was sending a message… And I was teleported back to England…”

            “So I tried to get your attention there… And I poofed again. To now.” Mick’s brow furrowed.

            “Is the evil furby your doing?” Len growled.

            “Hell no. I made myself King of the Vikings. I figured that’d get your attention pretty fast… But then that evil furby showed up and had me run off. I was hiding in the woods until I saw all of you… Decided to board the ship wait on you to return. You know I love a grand entrance.”

            Leo huffed. “Some entrance.”

            “Better than waiting last minute to save everyone from a firing squad. And with such a poor pun. I’m not sure if I was more ashamed of that or if I’m more ashamed of you being a do-gooder.” Len snipped.

            “How do I know you’re you and not some trick?” Mick asked, stepping between Leo and Len.

            “Because when I died, I gave you that ring. The ring from our first heist. It went sideways, but we made it out with the ring.” Len kissed Mick before stepping away. “Believe me now?”

            Mick looked at Leo, nodding. “It’s the real him. The real Len.”

            “Great. So do you know anything about the evil furby, other than it ran you away from the Vikings?” Leo asked.

            “I have an idea… But it involves getting assistance from the Time Bureau… Any objections?” Len asked.

            “No.”

            “None from me.” Leo watched as Len went to Gideon’s communications, getting out a message.

            -----------

            “So you’re telling me… That an evil furby has control of an entire Viking clan?” Ms. Sharpe asked.

            “Yes. And it’s kidnapped the idiots who run this ship.” Len walked over to Sharpe. “Now. I have a plan, if you’d be so kind as to follow my lead.”

            “I don’t know about that. You did die.” Sharpe pointed out.

            “But I came back.”

            “Like a bad penny.” Mick grumbled. Leo gave a smile. They really did care about each other.

            ----------

            Leo and Sharpe slipped past the Vikings, going to the nets the Legends were trapped in. “Leo! Good to see you!” Nate whisper-yelled.

            “It’s about damn time!” Zari snapped.

            “Where’s Rory and why… Are you with them?” Captain Lance asked.

            “We’ll explain everything later. Just right now… Be quiet so we can save you.” Leo stared cutting through the ropes.

            “What… Leo… How can you be in two places at once?” Raymond asked. Leo smiled.

            “I’m not.”

            “Then who’s?”

            “Be quiet.” Sharpe ordered.

            -----------

            Leo, Len, and Mick fired at the Vikings after breaking the others free. Nate, Amaya, and Zari were covering from the sides.

            Raymond, Jax, and Sharpe helped Lance get close to the Furby. “Not so fast.” The evil furby spoke.

            More Vikings appeared. This wasn’t the plan…

            Len swore. “Mick! More fire! We have to burn that thing!”

            “On it!” Mick forced his way past the Vikings. Leo and Len covered him, freezing anyone who tried to get too close. (Due process isn’t invented yet. Due process isn’t invented yet.)

            A fire grew. A piercing shriek came through the air. Blue fur falling like ashes as the fire grew.

            It was almost beautiful. Almost. (Leo still doesn’t like fire.)

            ------

            Everyone was on the WaveRider, confused as hell as to how Len was still alive. (Leo couldn’t blame them. He was too.)

            “I told you, I don’t know how, just that it had to do with Barry Allen fucking up the timeline.” Len shrugged.

            “It’s good to have you back… Though, Leo is currently residing in your old room… I think Mick took most of your things out.” Raymond said.

            Len looked over the team. “Fine by me. I’m sure I’ll find other arrangements.” He smiled at Mick who nodded.

            Leo walked up to Len, giving himself (the other?) a once over. “Can we talk?” Len nodded and the two walked off, the others still celebrating their victory.

            Leo could feel Mick following them. Worried. “Mick. I promise I’m not going off the ship.” Len turned to Mick. “Why don’t you get us a beer? I know you and I have a lot to talk about later.” Mick looked them over.

            “Is it too much to ask for a soda instead?” Leo asked. Mick grumbled, making his way to the kitchen.

            “Spit it out, Me.” Len crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

            Leo looked into his (Len’s) eyes. “Are you going to do right by him? Last time… When you died. He was broken. He nearly drank himself to death. Burned himself.” Leo sighed.

            “He… He saw you die and didn’t get to tell you.”

            “How do you think I felt?!” Len growled. “I didn’t get to say anything. I’ve been… I’ve been gone on Mick since juvie. But I knew if I acted on those feelings, my dad would kill me. Or Mick would. Don’t know about you, but he barely registers on my gaydar.” Leo snorted.

            “If you’re like me, you have no gaydar, just lots of ‘please be into men’.” Leo admitted. Len shook his head.

            “It’s why we never went further than friends with benefits. It was easier. Until he became Cronos. Until I got him back.” Len swallowed. “So yeah… Now that I’m back… I’m going to do right by him.” Leo smiled.

            “Good. He needs someone to be there for him. It’s why I stayed so I could help him process losing you. I… I don’t want to do this again.” Leo patted his (Len’s) shoulder. “I’ve already told Captain Lance to head back to 2017 so I can go home to Earth-X. And to my husband.” Leo smiled.

            Len widened his eyes. “Husband? So I settled down on Earth Nazi? And with a man? How is that legal?”

            “It’s not. But… It will be… Once we defeat them.” Leo smiled. “And we’ve got them on the run…”

            “Right. So… Your husband… Is it your Mick?”

            Leo shook his head. “No. My Michael is dead. He died bombing the Reich. My husband’s name is Ray.” Len made a noise.

            “Not Raymond Palmer?”

            “No. Raymond Palmer on my Earth is dead... He got caught by the Reich… Prosecuted by the Reich for being Jewish. And a rebel.” Leo looked at Len. “We lost good people in this fight.”

            “You’ll always lose people. It’s why you gotta learn to be flexible with planning.” Leo snorted.

            “Yes. The Flash told me about your ideas for a good plan… Sounded like BS if you ask me.”

            “Right. And you’re Mr. Perfect.” Len quipped.

            “He thinks he is.” Mick spoke, coming up to the Snarts’ handing them their drinks of choice.

            Leo glanced at the two of them, taking his soda. “I’ll let you two catch up. Remember to use protection.” He winked, walking off to his room.

            ----------

            “So….. You’re coming home?” Ray asked, excited.

            “I am. You should have Cisco breach you into STAR Labs so you can greet me. I’d love to see your face.” Leo leaned back on his bed. “When I arrive, is there anything you want me to pick up? Something you miss?”

            “I’d love Big Belly Burger. Have you had any yet?” Ray asked.

            “I have. I love their mint chocolate ice cream. It was… To die for.” Leo hummed. “Let’s get enough for the base. They deserve a treat.”

            “They do.” Ray chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you.”

            “I can’t wait to see you either.” Leo smiled. “Maybe when you come to get me… I can show you Lisa? Earth-1, Lisa.”

            “Sounds like a date.” Leo hummed.

            “A date…. How close are we to defeating the Reich? I’d like us to have a real date. One that doesn’t involve destroying Nazis…” Leo smiled.

            “We’re close. Even the General is getting excited.” Leo could imagine Ray glowing with excitement.

            “I’m glad. Maybe then we can have a real wedding.”

            “Sounds good to me.”


	9. Chapter Eight: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a place without internet for a little while. I'm so happy to what I came back too though. Thank you all for such wonderful messages and comments.

Chapter Eight: Home

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            The WaveRider landed in 2017 and Leo grinned at the sight. Team Flash was waiting on them, as was Ray and Lisa.

            He rushed over to Ray, kissing him hard and fast before moving to hug Lisa. “I’m so glad to see you.”

            “Glad to see you too, Leo. And you’re right. Lisa is an amazing.” Lisa laughed.

            “Ray is just so nice. I’m glad you have him, Leo.” She looked to the others on the WaveRider and gasped. “No…. No way.”

            Mick and Len walked off and Lisa rushed off to Len, hugging him tightly. Then she punched his shoulder. “You asshole! I thought you were dead!” She hugged him. “I thought you were dead you Jerk.”

            Len winced and gasped, holding to Lisa. “Well… I’m not. Don’t ask how I’m not dead, because I’m not sure myself. But I’m not dead.” Len held Lisa. “I’m okay.”

            Mick grumbled. “He’s still an ass though.” Len rolled his eyes.

            Ray held Leo close. “He really does look like you.” Ray whispered.

            “I know…”

            Flash, his wife, and Cisco all looked shocked as well.

            “Snart’s alive…?”

            “I missed you too, Cisco.” Len drawled. Cisco gave a weak smile.

            “Great… So… Just here to drop of Leo or are you visiting?” Flash asked. Len and Mick gave grins.

            “We’re sticking around. Leaving the WaveRider. I’d rather not get into all the details… But as soon as we’re sure Leo gets back safely, as we promised our dear Captain, we will be packing and taking our own leave.”

            “Yeah.... And we needed Lisa to get our place set up.” Lisa nodded.

            “Will do. My Rogues will be so happy to see you.” Len smirked.

            “Rogues? How cute.”

            -------------

            After the reunion, Leo and Ray had their box of Big Belly Burger ready to head back to Earth X.

            “Alright, ready to go guys?” Cisco asked. Leo nodded.

            “Ready when you are, Cisco.”

            The breach was opened, Ray and Leo held hands, walking through the portal with their Big Belly Box.

            ---------

            General Schott was waiting, glaring. “It’s about time you two showed up.” Leo grinned.

            “It’s so good to see you too General. We brought food.” He held up the box.

            “It’s Big Belly Burger. It’s delicious.” Ray promised. General Schott rolled his eyes.

            “Fine. Come on…”

            ----------

            Mick and Len were packing up their room. “I still can’t believe you got a rat.”

            “Axel was good to me since _you_ died.” Mick reminded Len. He was still sore about it. (And sore from last night. Len thoroughly made up to him.)

            Len turned to Mick, kissing him. “I’m sorry. I am. But I promise to make it all up to you. Every day. Starting with getting you out of here.”

            A knock on the door had them giving questioning looks. The door opened, revealing Sara. “You two seriously leaving?” Len glared.

            “Of course we are. We had a deal, Lance. You were going to watch out for Mick. You were going to be there for him. Instead, my Earth-X doppelganger had to help him. Had to be his advocate.” Len growled.

            Mick looked at Len, sighing. “I don’t need an advocate, Lenny.” Len snorted.

            “I didn’t see you telling them to fuck off or asking for help. They were supposed to be there for you, like an actual team. Not letting you fall to pieces.” Len looked at Sara. “Are we done here?”

            Sara swallowed. “Yeah. I guess so. Have fun packing… Anywhere you want to be dropped off?”

            “Just stay here near Central City.” Len ordered, going back to packing. Sara left.

            Len grinned, seeing his old parka. “Been sleeping with it Micky?” Mick grumbled.

            “Smelled like you…”

 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: CW and DC Comics own everything.

 

 

            Leo grinned. It was happening. It was happening for real this time. He and Ray… Forever. (In a few short moments… Surely…)

            “You look good.” Lisa grinned, pulling Leo into a hug. “Now if only I could talk my idiot brother into making it official with his boyfriend.” Leo laughed.

            “Don’t rush it. It won’t be as magical.” Leo turned to her. “Thank you again… For coming. I know Earth-X is a bit out of the way…”

            “Oh please… All I had to do was bat my eyes at Cisco. Besides, Mick and Lenny are happy for you. And so are Barry and Iris.” She smiled. “A version of my brother… Getting married.”

            “Yes. And this time with a Rabbi present.” Lisa rolled her eyes.

            “I can’t believe you practice…”

            “Excuse me? I can’t be like the rest of you godless heathens.” He teased. She laughed, kissing his cheek.

            “Lisa, don’t hang on Me. You’ll wrinkle his suit.” Len walked in. He eyed Leo up and down, giving a pleased hum. “I need to know your tailor… Preferably before Mick sees you wearing it…” Leo laughed.

            “I will. I just hope Ray likes it.”

            “Oh he will. That suit makes our ass look great.” Len chuckled. Lisa groaned.

            “Lenny, you’re both taken.”

            “Is it cheating if it’s with yourself?” Len asked. Leo shrugged.

            “Might be considered masturbation.” Lisa smacked both of them.

            “I’m too young to be hearing this!” Mick picked that time to walk in. Great.

            “Too young for what?” He stopped, mouth open. Len made a noise, draping himself over Mick.

            “Remember, you’re mine.” Len growled. Mick chuckled.

            “I just think the suit looks good is all…”

            “Right….”

            -----------

            Leo felt his heart soar when he saw Ray. Everyone else faded away as Ray practically glowed. Just for him.

            He almost didn’t even hear the Rabbi talking, or his cue to give Ray his ring. (Actual rings. This was real. This was… Legal. The Reich was gone. And they could be open and…)

            “I do.” Leo grinned. “Forever and ever. I do.” Ray shone brighter. Happy. Beautiful.

            “I do.” Ray grinned. “Who knew those two words could be so powerful?” (Cheesy? No one out-cheesed Leo.)

            “I know three more powerful ones.” He kissed Ray. “I love you.”

            The crowd ‘aww’d’ and the Rabbi had pronounced them husbands. Cheers rang out and Leo clung to Ray, kissing him deeply.

            ----------

            They held their reception at the former base. For old times’ sake. Mick and Len seemed to be having fun, talking and dancing. Leo leaned against Ray. “I did them good.”

            “You did. You did.” Ray kissed his cheek. “But for now, let’s just focus on us. You and me. And the rest of our lives.” Leo snorted.

            “You mean what’s left of them.” Ray rolled his eyes.

            “We’re young.”

            ‘You’re young. I’m an old man practically. Hell, I’m gray.”

            “Only from dealing with so much bullshit.” Leo gave a nod.

            “I’ll agree to that…”

            Lisa came bounding up to them. “So… When are we throwing the bouquet?” Leo frowned.

            “What bouquet?” Lisa rolled her eyes.

            “Right. You didn’t have one. Guess you’ll have to throw something else…”

            “Make him throw one of his puppets.” Ray teased. Leo gaped.

            “I will never throw them away. They made memories.”

            “Puppets?”

            “Leo helped the kids we saved… Through puppets… Creepy, creepy puppets that he refuses to get rid of.” Leo rolled his eyes.

            “They’re not that bad.”

            “Yeah they kinda are.” General Schott said, coming up from behind. “Gentlemen, it’s good to see you guys official.” He smiled, extending a hand.

            Leo and Ray shook his hand, pulling him into a hug. “It was nice to serve with you.” Ray spoke, nice and soft.

            “It was nice serving with you both too… Even when you both decided a battlefield was a nice place to play ‘grab ass’.” Leo grinned.

            “It was my fault entirely. I couldn’t help it. Ray has such a nice ass.” Ray flushed.

            “Leo.” He warned.

            Barry and Iris came up, to save the day probably. (Or Ray from Leo’s next retort.)

            “Thanks for having us, guys.”

            “Yeah. Glad your wedding went better than ours.” Iris laughed. Leo smiled.

            “I’m glad you could all make it. Ray and I had so much fun kicking ass with you guys… And pitching in to help with that Devoe character.” Mick, Len, and Cisco came up.

            “Mick and I had our end handled.” Len said.

            “Yeah. Oh… And Caitlin sends her regards. She wanted to come, but she got the cold. I don’t know how she got it… Considering who her roommate is… But…” Cisco shrugged. Leo frowned.

            “Caitlin has a roommate? I thought she lived with-”

            “He means Killer Frost.” Mick said, almost with reverence. Len huffed.

            “I still don’t understand why she had to get ice powers. There’s only enough room in Central City for one cold hearted person, and that should be me. The original.” Len crossed his arms. Mick chuckled.

            “Don’t think it works like that boss.”

            “It really doesn’t.” Barry agreed.

            ----------------

            Leo laid down, catching his breath. He and Ray hadn’t went like that, so loud and… Ray kissed his neck.

            “I don’t know if I can go again, Ray…” Leo hummed. “Though I’d like too…” Ray laughed, getting off of him and pulling Leo to lay on his chest.

            “Cuddling is good too.” Leo nuzzled close.

            “Good…”

            --------------

            Mick and Len relaxed at their safe house, Len paced a bit. (Mick was concerned.)

            “You okay, Boss? You haven’t spoke much since we got back…” Mick got up from his workbench. “And the pacing is starting to worry me.”

            Len walked over to Mick. “I’m only going to go through this once… Because neither of us do… Touchy feely. And I still feel weird doing it... And I refuse to get on my knees.” Len took a breath. “Marry me, Mick. I know we technically are for testifying purposes… But I wanna do it for real.”

            Mick grinned. “Of course. And Lisa as our Maid of Honor, Best Woman. Nothing fancy… Neither of us are really into that. Maybe we could… Borrow a judge….? Get married. We should have our honeymoon in Aruba.” Len smiled. A real smile.

            “Sounds wonderful to me.” He kissed Mick. “We need to tell Lisa… And get our rings.”

            “Steal or buy?” Len gave a smirk.

            “We buy them. But with the money from our next heist. I noticed Flash is getting a bit slow since he got hitched. Can’t let that happen.” Mick snorted.

            “Whatever you say, Leonard.” He wrapped an arm around Len. “Should we… Contact the Legends?” Len growled.

            “No. Not them. Jax maybe… And maybe Palmer…. But the rest of them? Not after the way they’ve treated you.” Mick sighed.

            “Len…”

            “I’m not going to let it go. They’re asses. I told….” Len held tight to Mick, almost painfully. “I told Sara to watch out for you. I told her to keep you safe. Even from yourself. And she let me down. That whole damn squad of heroes let me down. Let you down.” He kissed Mick, hard. Fast. Claiming.

            “I’ll never leave you with idiots again. Next time I die-”

            Mick stopped him there. “Next time one of us decides to blow up, we both blow up. Deal?”

            “Deal. Or old age.”

            “I prefer old age, but I doubt either of us will live that long.”

            “We made it this far.” Len reminded.

            “By sheer luck and force of will…. And some time fuckery by Red.” Mick retorted.

            “But we’re alive.” Len kissed Mick. “And we’re gonna get married. And go to Aruba. And make the Flash have a run for his money.”

            “What money? You’ve seen how he dressed when he ain’t in suit.”

            “Yeah… Though his taste has gotten better recently.”

            “Wife’s doing.” Mick commented. Len chuckled, leaning into Mick.

            “Come on… We’ve got a celebratory heist to plan.”


End file.
